youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki
Tail.png|Mermaid Tails|link=Mermaid Tails|linktext=The tail is the primary trait of the mermaid. It typically begins at the waist . . . Mystic Tails.png|The Mystic Tails|link=The Mystic Tails|linktext=Kylie, the new girl in town, begins having bizarre and painful visions. At a yacht party, another girl pushes her . . . MSs.png|Mermaid Secrets|link=Mermaid Secrets|linktext=Two sisters go for a swim in the ocean, only to be dragged into a cave by a strange current during a half-moon . . . ODS.png|One Different Secret|link=One Different Secret|linktext=Aly and Serena touch a white rock when they get hypnotized by some weird music. The next thing they know, they're . . . Welcome to the Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki So far, there are over one hundred shows about mermaids currently on YouTube. Some have their own wikis, some are part of others, but they tend to be scattered and sporadic, only updated if their creators have an interest in wikis. This is an attempt to be an encyclopedic collection of as many series as possible, so fans of the genre can satisfy their mermaid cravings when their favorite shows have been exhausted, and to help promote other shows. This will be limited to live action, English-speaking shows. Current Shows A quick list of all found mermaid shows in alphabetical order. Uploader's name and a link to their page is included in parentheses. Italics indicate a show that has been cancelled or discontinued, though it is still available for viewing. *The 2 Secret Tails (seaturtleswimmer) *The 2 Tailed Mermaids (the2tailedmermids) *The 3 Tails (The3Tails) *The 3 Water Girls (3WaterGirls) *4 Tails (RunningLuver4ever) *Another Mermaid Story (AnotherMermaidStory) *The Calling of the Ocean (LucyandJack101) *Can You Keep A Secret? (mermaidemily123) *Charmed Eclipse (lilhiphopdancer2) *The Crazy Mermaid Life (Soccerice54) *Creature of the Deep (animationgirl18) *Crystal Waters (dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Tails (DeepSeaTails) *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *Fish Freaks (MerFreaks) *Fish out of Water (Oreolover05) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35)'' *Forever Scales (ForeverScales) *Four Scales (Jake Herrin) *Get Off My Tail (getoffmytailshow) *H2O Magic (h2omagicofficial) *Life of a Mermaid (secretmermaid100) *The Lives of the Secret Mermaids (teeniepup989) *Living with a Secret (TheMermaidClairee) *Magic Tails (123mermaidmagic) *Magical Life (MagicalLife293) *The Magic Shell (Themagicshell3) *Marine Girlez (Marine Girlez) *Merfreak (bluebirdtoot) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail) *Mermaid Diaries (loveiskey2) *Mermaid Fish Freaks (MerFreaks) *Mermaid Forever (katariina19991) *''The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *Mermaid Magic (The3GirlzShow) *Mermaid Magic (pianopup210) *Mermaid Magic (The3tails100) *Mermaid Miracles (mermaidmiracles) *The Mermaid Portal (Leylaey) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *Mermaids (Lanaya G) *Mermaid Secret (muffin7685) *The Mermaid Secret (Chloe Sophia) *Mermaid Secrets (MermaidSecrets101) *Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever) *Mermaid Tail (lolzssdcgirl) *A Mermaid Tail (MermaidAqua456) *A Mermaid Tale (mermaidoliviaaqua) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *A Mermaid's Dream (lolly Corpse) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332) *A Mermaid's World (AMermaidWorld) *Minnesota Mermaid (strawberry61) *''My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KristinaFerrisTV; possibly facing reboot)'' *My Magical Mermaid Life (bettagurl123) *My Mermaid Life (DanceClubParty) *My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) *''My Secret Mermaid Life (Robbie Pape)'' *The Mystic Tails (MysticTails) *No Ordinary Secret (MermaidBarb) *''Not So Normal (AnImAlLoVeR742524)'' *Ocean Heart (OceanHeartMermaids) *The Ocean Potion (dreambig444) *One Different Secret (ImaginationCreation0) *Our Crazy Mermaid Life (lahnandmadi4eva) *''Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life; facing a reboot)'' *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Our Mermaid Adventure (OurMermaidAdventure) *Our Scaly Secret (agmermaidlover2000) *Our Scaly Secret (ourscalysecret) *Scales! (ArianaGrandeLuver11) *Scales on Tails (ScalesOnTails) *Sea Stars (seastar8181) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Lisa Carra) *Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (jevids1213) *The Secret Life of the American Mermaids (AmericanMermaids) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *Secret Mermaids (strawberry61) *The Secret Mermaids (Destinyrae789) *Secret Sea Life (SecretSeaLifeShow) *Secret Story of Mermaids (SecretStoryofMermaids) *The Secret Tail (TheFruitGirlz) *The Secret Waters (PinkSnowAngel13) *Spell Bound Tails (Alisandra Wavely) *Spellbound (MermaidCaitey) *''Splash (OurOldShowSplash)'' *Splash Lagoon: Mermaids Forever (RainbowMermaid98) *A Splashy Tale (MERMAIDSROCK1000) *Strange Life of the Mermaids (strangelife1000) *Stuck in Scales (stuckinscales) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (lexi nicole) *Tail Tales (Tail Tales) *Tail of a Mermaid & Merman (xprincessnikkicx) *A Tail of Wonders (MsCrystal174) *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *Tales of Tails (mermaidgirl1999) *That One Secret (lexi nicole) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (Sean Rush, Samantha fives-rush) *The Tale of a Tail (babybus456) *True Blue (secretmermaid100) *''Truly Our Secret (TrulyOurSecret)'' *Under the Spell (starrbaby53) *Underwater Life-Just Add Water (mermaidfriends4ever) In Production *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Shimmering Fins (ShimmeringFins) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154) *Truly Mermaids Forever (trulymermaidsforever) *Unknown Title (cuteautumn74) *Unknown Title (Miley4life98) Uncertain Shows A list of shows with only one or two episodes uploaded six or more months ago, about which no announcements have been made. *2 Tails 3 Wishes (TheWardini) *The Crescent Moon Mermaid (CrescentMoonMermaid) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *Heart of the Ocean (beth1105m) *Hidden by the Scales (Hiddenbythescales224) *Into the Blue (lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (lexi nicole) *Just Between Us (lexi nicole) *Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Mermaid of the Sea (Cleo Martin) *The Mermaid Tails (milliandmaddi; all but the first episode deleted) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *A Mermaid’s Secret (fhsakana) *A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) *The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) *My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) *My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) *Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Scaly Secret (OurLittleScalySecre1) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Our Mermaid Life (cheyenne perkins) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Adam Bradley) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (MegaPiano5) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Sun Sea and Tails (beth1105m) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii) *The Tale of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) Unavailable Shows Shows that have been deleted, set to private, or are otherwise currently unviewable. Those with no indication of returning are italicized. *2 Pink Tails (EmmiBiebs1715) *''2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123)'' *''The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123)'' *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *Fire Ice Just Add Water (TheMermaidtetra) *''I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123)'' *''Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa)'' *''Mermaid Tails (mad4ag)'' *''Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1; channel has been deleted)'' *''The Mystic Tails (TaleFor A MerMan)'' *''Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret)'' *Our Little Secret (RainbowLagoon12) *The Scale Sisters (TheScaleSisters) *''The Scales (merymaja)'' *''Sea Sisters (foursimmons)'' *''Secret Waters (mermaidemily123)'' *''Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles; channel removed)'' *''She Creature (MarisaMermaid99; channel removed)'' *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. What brought you here? I watch one of the shows I created one of the shows Just browsing Wikia Other Category:Browse